


My Best Friend

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	My Best Friend

Walking across set, you playfully shoved your best friend, laughing. No one batted an eye, this was nothing new. When on set, you were almost always together. If it wasn’t a scene together, it was hanging out between takes.

It was the end of the day, and you were both leaving. “Come on, Matty!” You groaned. “I’m tired. I want to go home, put on my comfiest clothes, eat pizza, and watch MasterChef. Give a girl a break.”

“ _Please_. Come on.” He pouted, making you sigh, and he knew he won. A grin spread across his face. “You’re the best.”

“And you’re an _ass_.” You teased, rolling your eyes. “Where am I meeting you?” He’d been pestering you all day about going out for drinks with some mutual friends after work, when all you wanted to do was veg out on your couch.

Jared walked by, chuckling, and shaking his head. Everyone saw it but the two of you. You were both nuts about each other, but never said a damn word.

Matt was still grinning. “Uh, that little bar down the street from my house?”

You bit your lip and nodded. “Sure. Say about seven?”

“Seven it is.”

Jared had over heard everything and smirked. It was mainly cast members who had invited, so he pulled out his cell phone.

_Go to the ‘wrong bar’ tonight. Y/N and Matt are meeting at the other one. See you all at 7 at Frank’s._

He slipped the phone back in his pocket after sending it to those that were invited and walked off set.

* * *

Standing in your room, you were currently in only your bra and underwear set. You wanted to look cute, but not like you were trying to hard. You really cared about Matt, but you were sure he wasn’t in to you.

Finally, you grabbed a light blue v-neck shirt that fit just right, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. Comfortable, yet flattering.

You checked yourself one last time in the mirror before walking out.

It wasn’t that far of a drive, so you were there a few minutes early. You saw Matt…but no one else. Parking, you wondered if they were just running late. You slipped out and made your way to him. “Hey, Matty.” You grinned, thumbs in your back pockets. You’d think that making out with him on television would make you less nervous, apparently it didn’t work that way.

Matt’s face lit up when he saw you. “Hey!”

“Where is everyone?” You looked around for any signs of them.

“I don’t know. Why don’t we go grab a table and wait for them?” He suggested. You nodded and followed him inside. “I hope they’re okay.” He sighed.

The two of you had been sitting there, chatting for ten minutes when both of your phones went off. They both had the same messaged.

_You two are blind. So, have a date! Have fun ;)_

It was from Jared. You blush like crazy, shaking your head. “I told him I didn’t think you liked me. I don’t know why he did this.” You muttered.

Matt’s head whipped up from his phone. “ _Wait_ , you didn’t think I’d like you?”

“Well, I know you like me, I’m your best friend. I meant as more…” This was getting worse by the second.

He grinned. “Well, you’re _very_ wrong.” You had a shocked look on your face. “I thought you didn’t see me that way…so I never said anything.” He laughed. “We are blind.”


End file.
